


A Difference Between "Were" and "Are"

by knightdun



Series: joshler one shots and requests [2]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightdun/pseuds/knightdun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3:02 A.M.<br/>Tyler Joseph lay awake, sweating and heart pounding faster than the tour bus on a highway. <br/>It's dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Difference Between "Were" and "Are"

**Author's Note:**

> okay so another oneshot! i just wrote this sorry for any suffering in advance ™

Tyler jolted awake at what the clock claimed to be three in the morning as the bedroom he and Josh shared bounced up and down on the road. Tour life was rough but hey they made the best of it with what they had. 

The neon green 8-bit numbers taunted Tyler as he caught his breath. Still having nightmares at his age, Tyler never really considered he or Josh as adults. Just big kids. It made sense if someone were to approach it logically. Everyone has parents alive or not, and therefore everyone is immortally a child all their life. But that's what he thought, and no one else really cared. What he thought though, was all Josh Dun cared about. The red-headed boy snoozing away across from him. He slept peacfully. His naps and his slumber in general had some sort of ease and peacefulness to it that Tyler so admired. Helped him remember that at the end of each day everyone must make an ode to sleep. 

Apparently that night, Tyler's mind wanted him to break his vow of slumber with a horrific vision. Most of his song writing came from his own dreams or observation of the world and of himself. No one really knows Tyler's lyric writing process, and quite frankly, Tyler questions his own process as well. But all the writing aside, he was awake and sweating while the bus was a chilled temperature. 

Not knowing what else to do, Tyler got up and crossed to lean over and shake Josh. He hated himself for abruptly causing Josh's sleep to close but without him he would be freaking out. He was freaking out. 

"Dun. Josh? Dude please wake up man I need you." Tyler spoke in his best whisper-yell. 

After a few rough shakes to the shoulder, the drummer came too with a yawn and a failing attempt to open his eyes. Rubbing at them with one hand he raised a brow, "Tyler? Dude it's fucking early why are you up?" 

"I had a really fucking scary dream. No, nightmare. It was totally a nightmare." With a trembling hand still gripped to his shoulder, Josh rose to sit up and pat a space beside him on which Tyler sat himself. 

"I'm all ears Ty."

Sucking in a troubled breath, Tyler began, "Initially it was all such a blur. So confusing and I couldn't make much sense of the situation. But from what I can recall it was after a show. And- and I went backstage to find you since we walked off opposite sides, and I couldn't. And- you uh, I. No you, you weren't anywhere I looked until I got to our dressing rooms and you were..." 

It was as if a knife cut right through Tyler's vocal chords inhibiting speech. Choking on his own thoughts he just shook his head. 

Josh, obviously concerned now, put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. 

"I don't care what I was. What I am is your best friend for life. Your drummer, your coworker, your partner in crime, and most importantly, I'm here. Here for you whenever you need me. Don't even finish telling me that dumb story. Cause it's not real is it? There's no way I'd leave you or let you leave me. Understand Joseph?" 

Tyler's head remained dropped to view his hands shaking in his lap as Josh went on. Unable to form any sort of verbal response still, Tyler just tightly embraced Josh, pushing his head into the crook of his partner in crime's neck. 

Josh rubbed circles in his back with a sturdy hand. 

"I'm Here."

**Author's Note:**

> hahahHAHA more to come ᕕ(՞ᗜ՞)ᕗ


End file.
